


The Curious Cat's Nightstand Drawer

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Can't Resist The Dirty Talk Tag Apparently, Awkward Social Situations, Cat BB-8 (Star Wars), Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV Ben Solo, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Stream of Consciousness, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: Wherein obligation becomes confession, and a fulfillment of long-held fantasies.AND/OR"Ben & Rey are acquaintances in the same circle of friends. He's always admired her from afar. Ben ends up catsitting, comes over to find the cat (BB) playing with one of Rey's 'toys.' Ben awkwardly puts it back in the open nightstand and sees the sweater he lent her not long ago."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 66
Kudos: 246
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 🙂 It's been awhile. Had fun with this one, it's a bit silly and soft and sweet. A little different from other stories I've posted. Based on my own submission to the [@reylo_prompts](http://www.twitter.com/reylo_prompts) twitter, quoted in the archive description.
> 
> Posted this all at once because... why not.
> 
> Huge thank you to my betas [weddersins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddersins/) and [savethespacewhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/) for their friendship, support, and second sets of eyes 😘
> 
> Enjoy ❤

Rey's apartment is messy like she said, with random items misplaced all over the living room. T-shirts drape on the back of a recliner. Pairs of shoes are tossed on the couch. A hand vacuum rests on the kitchenette counter, above the rolling suitcase leaning against the dishwasher. Ben drops some envelopes onto the stack of mail piled on the coffee table. A couple ad flyers drop to the floor. He sets them back in their spot, hands retreating to his pockets to survey the scene.

He remembers Rey avoiding his gaze when she handed him her extra keys, already apologizing profusely,

_My place is such a mess, would've picked up more but this came up at the last second and —_

_Probably just like mine,_ he said.

It really is, though. Disheveled but not dirty. Disorganized but not unclean. The two of them keep discovering more similarities, though it could be wishful thinking on his part.

He takes a deep breath.

The whole place smells like her. Incense, sweat, and floral shampoo. Briefly he imagines her exiting the bedroom: silk bathrobe loosely tied at the waist, cut short, and lined with white lace. Her brown hair let down like at Dameron's birthday dinner two weeks ago…

Ben shakes his head, banishing the thought before it goes further. No matter how much he thinks about Rey, it seems wrong to do it here. This is her private space. And she trusts Ben enough to let him in when she's not there, to grant him this special insight into her quiet haven away from the world.

 _Dramatic._ His inner monologue chides him on cue. _Just find the cat's stuff and leave._

He's here to catsit. Not to memorize every inch of her home to fuel his childish dreams.

She doesn't see him that way. Rey is sharp, driven, hardened by a difficult background she rarely discusses — and unnervingly insightful for someone a decade younger than him. Her thin disarming smile brightens her eyes. She has a tight body with a firm ass and little mouth-sized tits that she covers with loose clothes & chunky accessories. Ben's only seen her twice without her watermelon purse.

Rey can have anyone she wants in this city. One hundred percent out of Ben's league.

But he loves to see that smile. To hear her loud uninhibited laughter. To admire her furrowed brows and determination during an animated debate. Especially when she argues with Dameron. Ben's known the guy since they were kids, always been a stubborn show-off and Rey rarely backs down —

**thump**

A tiny creak follows. Then paws scurrying on hardwood floors. Ben whips around to see a white & orange blur exiting the bedroom.

"Hey BB," Ben mumbles, the cat darting past him. "Just me."

The cat's larger than the average shorthair, both in stature and presence. He meows at the shut front door to express his disappointment, tail flicking side-to-side suspiciously.

"BB." Ben clicks his tongue.

The cat returns the greeting with a glare.

"Nice to see you too."

BB isn't likely to recall the last time Ben cleaned his litterbox. Some years ago when BB lived with Dameron, who slept with the creature in his bed. Somehow BB ended up with Rey when he moved in with Finn. Ben didn't pay attention to the story, too distracted by the "new girl" seated at Dameron's birthday party two weeks & one year ago to hear any details. Rey, an old friend of Finn's who moved to town.

Maybe it was fate that Ben brought Hux along that night. He hit it off so well with Rey's roommate that Ben's once-distant relationship with Dameron folded into this mess of… a group with regular meetings. Like a cheesy sitcom. With Ben and Rey as loyal wingmen, as the fifth and sixth wheels always on the periphery. Though now that Hux and Rose got their own place together, who knows how much longer that will go on.

"Meow."

BB slinks around Ben's feet, leaving white hairs on the cuffs of his black jeans.

Ben sighs. "Right."

He spots cans of catfood stacked on a table shoved against the wall by the kitchenette. Navigates between unopened boxes and sealed Ikea shelves, none of it unpacked and put together yet. BB scrambles for his dish under one of the chairs, its seat occupied by another box (labelled "books"). Ben crouches down with the tin, smacks his head on the table when the cat nips his ankles.

"Fuck —"

Ben kneels on the floor, covering his pants in more white & orange fur. The can's tab slips between his thick fingers and BB grows more insistent.

"Mreow —"

"Knock it off," Ben grunts, unsealing the lid.

The pate flops into its dish. BB runs over Ben's limbs towards his meal, claws digging through denim & skin — 

"Knock it off!"

Ben scoots backwards, bumps his head again. He inhales sharply, rubbing his scalp as he crawls away from the creature. Comes to a stand and wipes down the front of his jeans, attempting to appear casual for the empty room.

A part of Ben can't believe he's actually doing this. He wouldn't for anyone else. The crosstown location is inconvenient. It's no secret that he can barely water a plant, much less be trusted to consistently feed a sentient being.

But Rey is an exception…

Ben leaves it there, spying a half-opened closet by the bedroom door. A plastic bag stuffed with plastic bags hangs on the knob. Must be where the litterbox is tucked away. He slides the pocket door wider. Pauses to glance back over the main room.

BB munches away happily, tail curled behind him under the table with its one empty chair. And Ben pictures Rey sitting there alone with instant noodles, ankles crossed as she scrolls through her phone. Too tired to fully move into her own place after working long hours day after day.

Ben crouches precariously, balances on the balls of his feet to avoid the floor. Not much in the litterbox but it stinks, the odor making him dizzy enough to need to stand for a break.

Fucking cats. Of course they think they rule over humans, seeing their shit cleaned up for them regularly.

Ben returns to his duty, clears his mind to remove himself from his body's actions. But memories of that birthday party two weeks ago keep intruding, despite Ben insisting to himself it was nothing. The dinner portion was uneventful, a reserved table at a trendy restaurant (minimalist decor, low lighting, tiny portions, big plates). They filled the private room with small talk & laughter, Ben more silent than usual. Rey caught his gaze several times, waggling her eyebrows or making a silly face.

 _You gonna make a toast to our guest of honor?_ she teased, gesturing to Dameron. _Give us your side of the story in the middle school debate club scandal —_

 _No,_ Ben replied flatly.

His heart dropped seeing her exaggerated pout. _Fine._

Then she winked. Ben still isn't sure what to make of that at all. And later that night only confused him more. After drinks at dinner and more at the bar next door, the group wandered to a pub several blocks away that Hux insisted was great. The spot was loud, crawling with patrons at the antique wooden bar and lines of pool tables. Before long, everyone partnered up and disappeared in the crowd.

Except Rey.

Ben lasted about ten minutes and decided to leave, using his height and deep voice to snake his way out of the room. And he saw her going too…

(The cat's dish clatters when BB finishes his food. He meows again at the front door. Ben ignores it, locates one last clump in the litterbox's corner.)

…Rey hurried ahead of him towards the exit, her posture slouched and oddly timid. He pushed through the crowd to catch up, escaped through the door. A rush of cold wind whipped through the narrow street. Ben shivered, looked both ways, called out to a figure halfway down the block, wearing a bright t-shirt and watermelon purse —

_Rey!_

(The cat runs laps across the tiny apartment, back and forth chasing an imaginary mouse. BB's high-pitched mew almost sounds like her name.)

— Her eyes were glassy and red, mascara beginning to streak. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground, sniffling when Ben asked if she was okay. Rey shook her head, wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

_What's wrong?_

_I'm just so…_

**Lonely,** she said.

Another similarity.

Rey inhaled deeply, then explained all at once. Moving out to the city and only knowing Finn. Seeing her friends grow up and grow closer. Finally has her own place and can't keep it up. A constant feeling that she falls further & further behind. And at the dinner and pub just now, Finn ran off with Poe and Rose with Hux, none of them noticing when she left and —

Ben set his hand on her shoulder, her breath turning to steam. Rey went silent, stared into his eyes when he said,

_You're not alone._

The wind picked up, punctuating the beats of silence that passed as she let the phrase sink in.

She didn't break her gaze.

His heart leapt when she replied with three words:

_Neither are you._

And they just… stood there, his grip tightening on her shoulder. But neither of them moved closer. Or further away. Her teeth chattered and Ben fumbled,

_Are you cold?_

_A little…_

(Ben ties the plastic bag closed, knots it twice and tosses it into a trashbin. BB returns to Rey's bedroom, paws thumping lightly like percussion for Ben's daydream.)

_Looks like more than a little._

She chuckled. _Maybe._

Ben completely missed his opportunity to lean in with their eyes still locked, instead:

_Would you… like my sweater? Or —_

_I'm just going home, I'll be okay —_

_You can borrow it, I don't mind —_

Ben stepped back, ruined the moment like he always does. He gave her his sweater, helped her hail a cab, and then Rey went on her way. Ben spent the whole night replaying those minutes over and over, hoping he did nothing wrong. 

And imagining something that belongs to him being so close to her skin.

**THUNK**

A sound in Rey's bedroom snaps Ben back to reality. He reels from the second's shock, regains his bearings and mutters aloud,

"Just the dumb cat."

**thunk thunk thunk**

The noise continues, an object rolling on the floor. Ben washes his hands at the kitchenette a second time. He glances to the bedroom & the front door, considering which path to take through the boxes in between. 

Probably should check BB didn't break anything…

Is that appropriate to do? Especially if it requires him to peek into Rey's bedroom?

His brows furrow. He bites his lip and determines that he'll offer to build Rey's shelves as a silent apology for his intrusion. Ben watches his feet carefully, not wanting to trip on any of her belongings. He pauses outside the door a final time, hand hovering above the knob.

BB scurries around again.

**thunk**

_Just go in,_ Ben convinces himself. _She'll never know._

He holds his breath and walks inside.

Her bedroom is tiny, undecorated like the rest of her new home. Just a closet on one side with a plain desk beside it. A queen-sized bed pushed up against the opposite wall, with a skinny sidetable filling the gap at its feet. An identical one stands at the head. An alarm clock rests on the surface. The cabinet's popped open below. The space is tidier than the main room, with only a sweatshirt and pair of jeans on the desk. All her bedsheets are tangled into her comforter on the bed, spread aside like she had to pack in a hurry. Three pillows are propped on the bed. One lays on the floor. 

And there's the creature.

Fiddling with a long thick object in the middle of the room. BB blocks most of it from view and Ben squints to discern whatever's in the curious cat's little paws —

His stomach flips.

All the air leaves his lungs.

It's a vibrator.

A dildo.

 _Dildo._ The word repeats in Ben's head. Rattles through his ears as the realization sinks in. She'll think he went through her stuff. Or what if it was out before he came over? There's no way to know. His mind swims with indecision, his face heating. BB gets bored and saunters out of the room, flicking his orange & white tail like he hasn't put Ben into a very fucking awkward situation at all.

Ben shuts his dropped jaw. Reminds himself that it's perfectly normal for women to… entertain themselves. He swallows hard, noting the purple toy's sizable length & girth and he swats away his first thought:

_Rey seems too small for that thing._

But his inner monologue just races more, with fear rather than fantasy. She'll come home, see this out, and think he's a creep. Or is he a creep already, for wanting to touch something that's been inside her? Is he inventing excuses? Ben debates mentioning it to her, pictures a mortified crestfallen expression, then rejects the idea immediately. Fuck, he's been lingering here for too long, and the whole room smells like her and —

"Get a fucking grip," Ben says aloud.

He'll put it away. No way she left it out for the cat to play with and for Ben to see.

He reaffirms his decision with a nod, scanning the room to find its proper place. The cat lacks opposable thumbs, only so many spots it could be. The closet is totally shut. The pair of drawers beneath the desk are closed. So is the nightstand cabinet at the foot of Rey's bed. And the one at the head — 

Ben pauses.

The skinny cabinet is open, the door hiding its contents from this angle. He takes a single step. Stops again. To see inside the nightstand, he'll have to tread next to her bed. Where she pants at night all alone, with that enormous vibrator between her legs.

He draws nearer, eyes darting back to the toy a few times like it might jump. BB meows again. That fucking cat. Ben's heart pounds in his ears, a small part of him paranoid that Rey's about to waltz in and find him snooping around her room —

"What…"

The syllable leaves his lips before the scene fully registers. 

He found the right place. Another toy lays in the nightstand, ridged and bright green with a bulbed tip.

"But…"

On top of his sweater.

One sleeve dangles out to taunt him.

"How…"

His pulse thuds too loud for Ben to think. He grabs the dildo on the floor, throws it into the cabinet, and runs out — almost forgetting to lock up in his hurry to leave —

His footsteps echo in the stairwell, his knuckles white gripping the railing.

The other hand he holds close to his nose, faintly smelling her on his fingertips.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben works up the courage to go back the next day. Only two more fish pates until he's relieved of his post, probably never seeing Rey again. Besides this arrangement with the cat, they've only spoken one other time since Dameron's birthday party. Or, well, she texted him:

_thank u for the other night_

Ben spent at least ten minutes debating what to say. His thumbs waited way too long above the touchscreen before typing out:

_i meant it_

A couple minutes later:

_me too_

Another long pause. _i'm here. if you ever need anything._

_thank u_

And Ben left it there, mortified by his overeager offer. Only for her to call about the stupid fucking cat a few days later, signaling his eternal lockdown in the Friend Zone.

Are they even friends?

He asks himself that question more than once ascending the stairs, each step increasing his trepidation. They bicker often. She's yelled at him. Despite getting acquainted and sharing good times, they never paired off like the others. Maybe it's not meant to be, no matter how often they accidentally catch the other's gaze.

But after that moment they shared two weeks ago…

Ben unlocks the front door. None of his attempts to rationalize what he found yesterday make any sense. There's no way to explain storing a borrowed sweater with a vibrator. And he's certain he didn't imagine it. 

Mostly certain. Definitely let his imagination expand on the fantasy later in the evening.

"Mrowrrr."

BB expresses his disappointment seeing Ben again.

"I get it," he deadpans, stepping over the cat and continuing on his way.

Rey's scent fills his nose again, even sweeter than before. Ben avoids injury under the table this time, but more fur clumps on his pants & shoes. He sighs when coming to a stand,

"Really?"

BB crooks his tail in reply, waving Ben away. The cat hides his head in his dish, gorges on his wet food happily. Ben wipes his hands, examines the still-packed boxes and unbuilt furniture again. The surroundings feel more vivid. Strange and new.

Funny how that works.

Ben heads to the cat's closet, takes a plastic bag from the plastic bag on the knob. The bedroom door is open wide, giving him a full view. All is as he left it. Including the shut nightstand at the head of Rey's bed. Ben tiptoes in, closes the door slowly. He leaves it open a crack for BB's access. And to keep it from being a distraction, honestly.

He goes about his business, twisting the plastic bag and dumping it into the kitchenette's trash again. Ben washes his hands in the sink, preparing to leave with BB purring at his ankles —

Keys jingle at the front door.

The hairs raise on the back of Ben's neck.

**THUNK**

The deadbolt unlatches.

The cat sprints to the entrance and meows excitedly.

_Oh fuck —_

"BB!" Rey coos, bending down to pet him. "Miss me, little guy?"

Her watermelon purse swings from one shoulder. She wears a knapsack with her hair pulled back in three buns, like when he saw her for the five-minute keys exchange. Her voice is singsong and sweet, exaggerating for her feline companion,

"No, you're a big guy, right? Big fluffy kitty, my little gingersnap sweet, my —"

Ben clears his throat.

Rey gasps and spins around, "Oh my god —"

"Hi."

Her horrified face melts into a lopsided grin. The apples of her cheeks flush pink. "Scared me there."

Rey tosses her bags on the sofa, knocking a sandal onto the floor. Ben searches for some words,

"I was about to get going —"

"You better not be sorry or anything," she interrupts, flashing a mock glare. "Got out of there early. Thankfully."

Rey unzips her hoodie, leaves it on the armchair. Her travelling clothes are simple and flattering, skinny blue jeans and a loose tan shirt. Her long beaded necklace dangles between her tits. And Ben stays silent as she putters around the room, leaning against the counter to keep her entire figure in frame. 

"BB was on good behavior," Ben provides. "Mostly."

"'Mostly' sounds right." Rey scratches behind BB's ears. "Gets himself into everything."

Ben's throat goes dry. "Nipped my ankles."

"Yeah, sounds like BB." One more stroke down the cat's spine and Rey turns to Ben. "Thanks again. For watching him at the last second. Know you're crosstown but no one else could and —"

"It's fine." There's a beat. "Really."

"Lemme grab a few bucks for —"

Ben insists, "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We're friends."

A tension seems to thread tighter between them. Rey nods and raises her finger,

"One second."

And retreats into her bathroom. Ben exhales slowly, runs his fingers through his dark hair. BB hops onto the couch and settles himself on a pair of flip-flops, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Ben glares right back. Water splashes in the sink and Ben returns to the kitchenette counter, overthinking where to position his long awkward limbs.

"Anyway," Rey continues as soon as she reenters the main room, "nice to be home. Even a messy one."

"It's not that bad," he replies honestly. "Just looks like you haven't moved in."

"I haven't," she admits.

Wrong thing to say. Rey frowns and grabs her backpack from the sofa, disappears into her bedroom.

"Got the important stuff," she calls out. "The rest I'll get to eventually. So much overtime past few weeks, fucking exhausting."

Ben hesitates, unsure whether to follow her to the bedroom. She's extending the conversation. He needs to formulate some response.

"Get to sleep in tomorrow?"

"What?"

Ben raises his voice. "Get to sleep in tomorrow?"

"What?"

Hm. Ben's hands retreat to his pockets and he treads nearer, telling himself that Rey can't hear him otherwise. Her room must look normal considering she hasn't kicked him out.

He stops at the opened door, leans against the frame to keep a polite distance between them. Rey stands by the desk, unpacking her laptop from the knapsack laying on the chair. She pauses to meet his eyes briefly.

"What were you saying before?"

Takes him a second to remember. "Do you get to sleep in tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She smiles again. "Got the day off. Can't wait to crawl in bed and turn off the alarm."

Ben takes that as a sign to leave. "Right, I'll get…"

He glances at the nightstand. Reminds himself he shouldn't say anything. Shouldn't obey his lesser impulses, his desire to see her squirm. If they forget the sweater, then he has another reason to see her again. But who knows how long that will be, how long he'll be left wondering if he should have, could have, would have —

"Hey, Rey?"

"Yeah?"

Last chance. Ben decides sooner or later she'll want nothing to do with him, and throws all caution to the wind:

"Can I have my sweater back?"

Her posture straightens unnaturally, her manner visibly nervous. "Your, uh —"

"My sweater."

Her face goes red. That tension he felt earlier cinches tighter again. She presses her lips to a line, glances to her closet and then to her nightstand.

"Y- Yeah, sure…"

A part of Ben knows he should feel bad liking her bashful expression, her terrible attempt to look super normal as she crosses the room to sit on the edge of her bed. She presses one palm on her thigh, fingers tensing against the fabric of her jeans. Reaches her other hand down to unlatch the nightstand's cabinet.

**thunk**

The purple dildo flops out at her feet. Hastily thrown inside and somehow balanced against the little door.

Her eyes widen.

Ben's heart skips a beat.

She kicks the toy back inside, grabs the sweater, and slams the cabinet shut. Too hard the first time, the latch bouncing off the lock to reopen until Rey does it again.

"Stupid fucking things," she spits, like the furniture has inconvenienced her before.

Rey bundles the oversized sweater in her arms and rushes over, holds it out to Ben. He tenses his jaw, unsure how to react when her face is silently praying that he didn't see anything.

Fuck, she's so cute when she's flustered. His knees feel wobbly. Ben quips,

"Usual place you keep your sweaters?"

And leans in to take the item from her arms, hears her breath catch. Ben hopes his tone sounds light enough for both of them to play it off as a joke. Her lips move wordlessly, fingers tensing at her sides again. Then they curl into fists, like she's gathering her courage and determination and —

"No, it's… not the usual place."

He blinks. She checks the nightstand and asks flatly,

"Did BB get in there again when I was gone?"

He can't lie to her.

"Yes," Ben says without hesitation. 

"You… couldn't think of a better way to ask?"

"Not really." Another beat. "Can you?"

Rey laughs at his earnest tone, revealing her smile briefly. "No, I can't."

Rey hides her hands, crossing her arms at her chest. She returns to the nightstand, perches at the end of her mattress. Some hair falls from her buns, slightly obscuring her features. Ben freezes with the black sweater crumpled in his hands, unsure how to recover from this disaster.

She sits pin straight. Trains her sight on the shut closet door, even though her words are obviously directed to him:

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

The world starts to spin. "W- When?"

"Two weeks ago. When you said I wasn't alone."

_He fucked it up. But not the way he imagined at all._

"I… I don't know," Ben admits. "I wanted to."

He clenches his jaw. The room is deathly silent, his heart beating loud enough for him to wonder if she can hear. Rey manages to sound steady despite the topic of conversation,

"I wish you did."

Ben steps nearer. Rey looks up to meet his eyes, blows the loose strands of hair away. She taps her fingers on the nightstand's surface nervously. And Ben asks the question that's burned through all his thoughts:

"Why did you have my sweater there?"

Ben internally chides his tactless phrasing. Notices Rey rub her thighs together, her blush deepening.

"Because…"

She trails off. He recognizes the steely resolve that takes over, how she shifts in her seat before she says,

"Because I like thinking about you."

_Fuck._ He can't believe this is happening, how it can possibly be real —

"Rey?"

"Yeah?"

(Her eyes are glassy like that night two weeks ago.)

"I like thinking about you too."

Her tits rise with her long slow breath. "You do?"

And her half-lidded eyes make him feel bold. "All the time."

Rey nods and whispers, "Me too."

He takes some steps closer, sets the sweater on the desk. BB meows and runs around in the other room, but Ben refuses to look away from Rey, stops only a few inches from her knees. He swallows hard when she tilts up to see his face.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, Rey."

Ben emphasizes each part to convey his sincerity. She stammers, "I —"

"I just never said —"

"Y- You couldn't tell I was flirting with you?" she asks. "All this time?"

Rey flashes that teasing grin he adores. Mischievous, knowing, and peering straight into his vulnerabilities. Had he been totally oblivious to her trying to get his attention?

_Apparently._

Ben raises his hand slowly to cup her chin.

"I couldn't tell," he admits.

Rey moves her legs again. "You're hopeless."

She's right about that. "Probably."

"Ben?"

Her eyes flutter closed. Ben traces his thumb along her jaw, turns her head towards him gently as he sits beside her on the bed. The mattress creaks. His chest is heavy. The cat's mewling sounds like it's thousands of miles away. Ben rests his hand on Rey's knees, leans in towards her neck — his lips inches from her ear —

"Yeah?"

Rey inhales sharply, reacting to his voice being so near. And he still can't believe this is real, even when she's shuddering beneath his touch and saying:

"Will you kiss me now?"

_This is it —_

Both of them move at once, collapsing into one another like a dam finally allowed to break. Ben slides his hand further up her thigh, the other clasping her neck. She grabs his face to pull him close, kissing him with the same desperation he's felt for months. He's not the kind of guy to have dreams come true, to have beautiful people reciprocate his feelings, and he certainly doesn't deserve this attention, this passion, from her — 

"Rey…"

He mumbles her name into her lips, splits them with his tongue. Her fingers trail up his scalp and he drowns in her taste, blood rushing his ears when she sighs. He kisses her neck and she snakes lower to rub his arms, her fingers tracing their shape. She inches her hips closer, bites him playfully.

"You're a big guy," she whispers.

"You're gorgeous," he blurts out, still swept into the excitement of their confessions.

Ben grabs hold of her waist and pulls her onto his lap. Her ass wiggles to find a comfortable position, bumps against his cock much more than necessary. She settles sideways, lets him crook his arms under her back & bent knees to hold her against him —

And Rey doesn't mind, relaxing like she's been waiting forever to feel his embrace.

_Another similarity._

She shivers, rests her cheek against his chest. Her body seems so delicate pressed against his, tricking him into feeling big like she said before. The cat knocks something over in the main room. Rey glances to the open doorway, her buns messed and half-undone.

She mutters, "I swear…"

Ben shakes her hair loose, the elastics springing off to disappear in her room. She whips back around with her eyebrows raised.

"It looks nice," he explains, smoothing down the mats behind her head. "Rarely see it like this."

She lights up again, somehow exhilarated by his dumbass drivel, even with his brain too numb to really think. Rey sweeps in to kiss him and murmurs,

"You're sweet…"

A compliment he's never received before. But Rey is always the exception. Consistently. He grasps her tighter, uses his teeth harder, slowly starts to let his baser desires blend with this newfound discovery.

"Ben —"

Fuck, he loves hearing her say his name like that and grabs her ass tight until she squeaks. The noise intrigues BB enough to return to the room, meowing to announce his entry. Rey sits up and hisses at the cat,

"BB!"

She literally hisses the second time. He takes the hint, running away to play with a jingling bell in the main room. Ben doesn't care what noise the cat makes. He's going to buy BB some nip, a scratching post, a bag of expensive treats. The least Ben can do to thank the creature for his curiosity and bad manners.

That fucking cat gave Ben the girl of his dreams.

Rey says, "I'm sorry —"

He kisses her temple. "Don't be."

Rey pulls his hair, silences him with her mouth. Untucks his shirt to touch his bare skin. She slides her palms up his chest, drags her nails down to his waist. Ben disconnects to obey her silent instruction, tossing his shirt behind him to the floor. She straddles his hips and admires his body obviously, the actuality more surreal than fantasy. Ben struggles with her shirt & necklace, and Rey raises her arms to assist.

"Let me see you —"

He doesn't really know what he's saying, yanks down the cups of her bra to expose her chest. Ben wets his lips, starts sucking and biting her tits. _Mouth-sized_ like he imagined, little and soft and sensitive. Her nipples harden beneath his tongue, her nails dig into his back.

"Ben…"

He grinds up into her pelvis, sensing the warmth between her legs even through their clothes. He blindly fumbles with the button of her jeans. Rey pushes him off to unhook her bra properly, giggles when she forces her hands between them to undo the rest.

"Big fingers," he says lamely.

She exaggerates her wink, awkward and endearing. "I don't mind."

He smirks, recognizing the double entendre. Sinks backwards to rest his weight on his elbows, to marvel at her bare figure and spit-shined tits. He unzips the fly of her pants, spies the fabric of her underwear through the v. The scent of her arousal stirs his baser desires, his impulsive wish to play out his daydreams.

"Show me what you do, Rey…"

Their eyes lock, their chests heave with shortened breaths. Finally he has her alone, half-naked, staring at him like she's ready to devour him whole.

She whispers, "Show you what?"

He rubs her tits with his palms, covering them completely. A tiny smirk curls up the corners of her lips, and Ben realizes she already knows — 

She just wants to hear him say it.

_Oh my god._

(Ben must be the luckiest guy in the whole galaxy.)

"Show me what you do when you think about me."

Her face goes pink. She kisses the tip of his prominent nose, feathers her mouth over his.

"Let me up then."

Rey crawls off his lap and comes to a stand, wiggles her bottom to peel down her jeans. Her panties are plain briefs, the purple bringing out the freckles on her thighs. She scrunches her features, shakes out her hair and flashes Ben that marvelous smile again:

"Move over."

He's too distracted by her nudity to react, unsure where to hold his gaze. She gestures to the nightstand beside him.

_Oh my god._

Ben rises to his feet, missing the fly of his jeans several times watching Rey sit at the head of her bed. She exaggerates her form bending over to pop open the cabinet, clicking as his pants flop to the ground.

"Mreowr —"

Rey hisses, baring her teeth like an animal. The sounds surprise Ben and he trips over the cuffs of his jeans, catches himself on the edge of the desk.

The fucking **cat**.

He storms over to the entry, footsteps thudding loud on the floor. BB skitters away seconds before Ben shuts the door. Gritting his teeth, he second guesses his anger,

"Hope you don't mind —"

All the air leaves the room again.

Rey sits there on the bed, a new third dildo in her hand. Long, thick, pale pink silicone molded into an anatomical form. Her legs are closed, knees bouncing nervously. And Ben remembers how she blushed at his tactless question earlier. How she waited to be asked to show him her fantasies. How she wanted to hear it —

The thrill of her being pliant to his suggestion darkens Ben's tone:

"Show me how you touch yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

The seconds that pass feel like years.

A part of Ben expects her to kick him out. That he misread the situation and he's gone a step too far. Another part of him knows it's rational to assume they're discussing masturbation when Rey has an enormous vibrator wrapped in her delicate fingers. (How many toys does she have?) He feels too large standing in her modest bedroom. Extra pale with just his charcoal boxer-briefs.

But Rey seems to like it, scanning his body as the dildo wobbles in her hand. Ben plucks his sweater from the desk, pinches the shoulders to hold it up for display.

"This old thing…"

Rey inches back on the mattress, looks down at the floor. His insides twist with guilt for being excited by her visible nerves. She shakes her head, meeting Ben's eyes when he sits beside her on the bed. He reaches past her to drop the sweater on top of the nightstand. Holds one cheek to kiss her lips as he pulls away.

He whispers, "Is that what you do? Touch yourself when you think about me?"

Her throat moves as she swallows. "Yeah…"

Ben kisses her again, traces his lips along her ear. "You like that one the best?"

He doesn't need to elaborate. Rey laughs uneasily, sets the toy on the top of the bed.

"I don't know. I just…" There's a beat. "That's the one I use."

His heart races. And he understands the implication but burns to hear more:

"When?"

Rey pauses, her gaze steady. Holding her own with his advances, even as her voice shakes.

"That's the one I use when I think about you."

Ben peeks up at the cock-shaped vibrator on the pillow, obviously exaggerated and oversized with a molded tip. Momentarily he wonders if she'll be disappointed by the real thing —

"I- It makes me come really hard," she says. "Pretending you're inside me…"

Her words send him reeling, circuiting down his nerves like a static electricity. He sweeps in to kiss her again, both of them inching further onto the bed. The mattress creaks beneath his weight, from repositioning his knees. Their embrace melts into a mess of tangled limbs, their hands exploring each other eagerly. She presses her tits against his bare chest, skims his neck with her teeth, snakes her hands between their hips to graze her palm over his cock. Ben flinches at the first touch, reprimanding himself —

_Don't fuck this up._

Too self-conscious and he won't get hard. Too aggressive and he'll scare her. Too open with what he really imagines and she'll never want to see him again —

Rey pulls the elastic of his briefs. "I want to see…"

Ben nods, encouraged by her hurried tone. He kneels to hike them down, her eyes widening before the fabric gets to his knees. She makes no effort to conceal her impressed reaction, flits her tongue across her lips unconsciously. He's half-limp, too stunned to get there yet. But Rey doesn't seem to mind, crawls towards him with her hand outstretched —

He inhales sharply from the contact, intently watches Rey circling his length. She smudges his tip with her thumb, shrugs the skin up carefully. Neither of them are inexperienced, but each touch feels strange & new. And she kneels with her legs splayed open, revealing a damp spot on her underwear.

(The sight and her smell is dizzying, the scent of her arousal already heavy in her little room.)

Ben shoves his hand into her panties, threads his nails through the matted curls.

"You always get this wet?"

He traces a pair of fingers over her slit, the edges already slicked for entry. She gasps, her wrist stalling in his lap as he pushes in. His vision swims feeling her warmth tightening hard around his intrusion.

She sighs, "More…"

Ben listens, pumps her hard until she sinks onto the bed. Her hand skitters away from his cock to tug his hair, guiding him to cage her in. He follows her suggestion unthinkingly, his focus narrowed on his large hand stretching her panties.

_That won't do —_

Ben obeys the dark whisper of impulse, pounces to pin Rey by her hips and yank down her underwear. He pays no attention to her position, blinded by his lust. The fabric rips, tearing along the seams. Ben gapes at the damp strip rolled in his stupid paw, tosses them aside and tries to formulate an apology. But she marvels,

"Oh my god…"

Her face is cute & pink, just like her cunt. He glazes his fingers with its wetness, smears the little bud above her opening.

Rey inhales sharply. "Ben —"

And spreads her legs wider, displaying herself for his taking. He repeats the motion, her clit swelling in time with her shortening breaths. He dips into her again, keeps circling with his thumb, notices the bashful way she steals glances at his —

"Are you thinking about my cock right now?" He can't resist. "Having it inside you when it's this close?"

She nods with a whimper. Ben pumps himself with his idle hand, fueled by her mesmerized stare. She slides her palms over her tits, down over her stomach and between her shaking thighs to rub her clit —

**th- thunk**

A pair of shoes in the other room.

_That fucking cat…_

Rey's too turned on to care, trembling and rocking her hips into his wrist. Ben crowds a third finger in her entrance and she moans, prompting him to continue,

"Thought you were gonna show me —"

She grabs the vibrator by her head at an awkward angle, all of her bucking when he thrusts hard.

"Will you show me now?"

This time she glares with irritation Ben recognizes too well. She tuts,

"When you get your hands out of the way."

He withdraws slowly, keeps his eyes trained on her cunt winking open as he wets his cock with her arousal. The toy's head points to the ceiling in his periphery, teetering upright when she fiddles with the switch.

Or button, rather. Ben looks up hearing the low buzz, catches her thumb depressing the side to change the setting. It hums faster, lower & higher like a steady pulse. She props her back with a couple pillows, guides the vibrator between her legs —

_Oh fuck._

Her eyes squeeze shut. Her toes curl. She massages her entrance, tilts her wrist to keep it passing over her clit. Her cunt is messy from his intrusion and glosses the toy's length. Ben starts jerking off, no longer concerned that his nerves will sabotage his… rigidity.

"What do you think about, Rey?"

She grits her teeth, reluctant to tell him. He prods her along,

"You think about having me really deep? Or fucking you into the mattress so hard the neighbors can hear?"

Her mouth falls open when she pushes in the vibrator's tip. Ben stays quiet watching her take it in further, her cunt shaping to its width. She plays with her clit, half the dildo's shaft sticking out between her legs.

Finally she speaks. "K- Keep talking —"

"Is that what you think about?"

Ben sidles next to her at the top of the bed, propping himself up on one elbow to keep her body in frame. He presses against her, cock poking her side.

"You think about me talking to you?"

Rey slides the vibrator deeper with another click. The pulsing tone changes. He rests his head beside hers on the lumpy pillow, staring down at her knees from a new view.

She whispers, "I think about your voice…"

_No fucking way —_

"My voice?" He exhales into her ear. "What do I say?"

She rubs her clit again, moaning softly from the added friction. "I- I don't know…"

"You do know." He kneads her tits, twisting one hard when he demands,

"Say it."

Her breath catches and she turns away, hiding her face. Ben licks her ear before lowering to nip her breasts, using his teeth harder than before. She makes a heated sound, but doesn't tell him to ease off.

"You say what you'll do to me," she attempts. He bites her other tit, excited by her reaction. "And how much you like it, and it made me come so hard when —"

He detaches with a lurid pop to see her expression when she completes the thought. 

There's a beat. "It makes me come so hard to smell you too…"

Her eyes dart to the nightstand, then back to Ben. That nightstand where his sweater's draped aside innocently. Finally it puzzles into place and Ben's too excited not to admit,

"I think about you talking to me too. Saying my name and begging for me to be inside you —"

Rey whimpers, wriggling her pelvis lower to take the toy deeper still. Her hands scramble down to keep it seated in place, choking out,

"I've wanted you for so long, Ben…"

The room spins faster, his discipline fading quickly. He grabs the sweater, now appreciating it in this beautiful new way.

"Me too, Rey…"

He looks up at her pinched features as she builds, uninhibited by his presence. Like she's pictured this happening before. He drapes his sweater over her chest, the thing big enough to conceal more of her than he expects. Somehow she seems even smaller wrapped in his clothing and —

"Ben —"

She snatches the sweater and drops it onto her face, over her mouth & nose, fingers creasing the fabric as she inhales deeply. Loudly. Obviously. Exaggerating her muffled sounds for him to hear, without his needing to say anything.

_This can't be real._ What other explanation could there be for this reciprocated attraction, for this shared desire to hear the other, for this inconvenient obligation to turn into a miraculous end…

"That's what you've been using my clothes for all this time?" he says, with a hint of wonder in his tone.

Another little nod beneath the sweater, her nose poking up the fabric. It's piled in a loose jumble, leaving air pockets for her shaking breaths. All this time he imagined something of his being on her body, and he considered himself too crude for picturing her naked and using it as a blanket on a generic couch. 

Ben ignores his internal monologue screaming not to lose his cool. He crawls to her feet and pushes her knees open wide. Her clit is stimulated to a tiny bulb, swollen and delicate like she might break at the slightest touch. Her cunt tenses visibly, soaking down the toy's length.

(Just like it will around him. Soon.)

Rey gasps when he grabs the vibrator, the strength of his grip sliding it deeper. He holds down the button to switch it off, pushes in another inch.

"Ben —"

But she doesn't tell him to turn it back on. She tosses the sweater aside, takes a long deep breath.

"Can you take it?" he asks.

"F- Fuck —"

"Show me how good you'll take my cock."

"More —"

Ben shoves in further. Her syllable collapses into a whimper. He lowers to examine her cunt, plugged hard and full behind his fist.

"That's what you like?"

"More!"

Ben pumps the toy roughly, too entranced by her smell to consider anything but her command. Rey nearly kicks his head and fists the sheets.

"You think about me watching you?" Her mortified expression just incites him more. "About how much you like teasing me, fucking yourself with this thing when you have my cock right here?"

He fogs her cunt like a mirror, smiles seeing it clench for him again.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He begins to turn his wrist. "All this just for me?"

Ben twists the vibrator inside her, observes how her entrance forms around its path. The noise she makes is oddly strained, high pitched over her pattering feet. Her body lies prone & vulnerable, seems sensitive to every touch. And the anticipation is exhilarating, this teetering edge before he fails spectacularly —

**No. He won't.**

She sighs, "Ben…"

He wants to hear her say it again and again.

(And he lets go.)

_"You're mine."_

He lunges in and grabs her ankles, dragging her with him to the edge of the bed. The frame bumps the nightstand. The fitted sheet snaps from one corner. Ben kneels on the floor and crawls beneath her calves, lining his sight with her impaled pussy.

"I'm not leaving this room until you come all over me —"

Rey cries out when he licks her clit, writhing from the contact. He pumps the vibrator with his fist, feels her hairs on his nose, and finally knows how she tastes. She rests her legs on his shoulders, hikes herself closer to the mattress edge.

"Ben," she says again. "Fuck, I'm so —"

He doesn't let her finish, tilting his head and flattening his tongue. Her hips rock against his mouth, her thighs rub his cheeks. She whines and pulls his hair,

"I'm so fucking close —"

He already knows. Her legs clap his ears when he lightly sucks her clit. The vibrator is drenched smooth, slips against his palm, makes sloppy sounds inside her cunt. He kisses her brimming edges, traces up to circle her bud and hear her call out,

"Ben!"

Her thighs muffle her voice, squeezing hard as she hurtles toward release. Rey starts bouncing and he grabs her ass with his idle hand —

"Oh god…"

He loves how loud she is, doesn't care if she's exaggerating. He hopes the walls are thin, that the neighbors can hear like he said before, that everyone knows how hot he makes her, knows how much she wants him. Rey pushes herself onto the toy until she's filled completely. Ben lets it go, digs his fingers into her backside to pin her in place. His messy hand spreads her arousal all over her skin & sheets, the other leaves bruises on her asscheek.

"I'm so close, I'm —"

Ben circles her clit, stiffens his tongue, dizzily tries to gauge what she likes while maddened by his own arousal. Between her wiggling and kicking, he decides he's doing alright, and plugs her cunt hard with the vibrator another time.

"Fuck, I- I'm —"

Her limbs clasp him tight when she comes, clamping his shoulders as she scratches his scalp. He keeps licking her overstimulated clit, the slivers of flesh above & below her opening, along the sides of her entry. Her cunt gets even wetter, drenched with a watered new taste that he spreads into her hair and onto her thighs. She moans raw and heavy through her climax, her warm body becomes relaxed & worn. And when she slumps onto her bed, sated like a weakened beast, she raises goosebumps up his neck again:

"Ben… Ben, oh my god…"

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Straightens up to meet her eyes, framed by her opened knees.

"That was…"

Her voice trails off, expression softening as she notices something in his. He isn't sure what. His face feels flushed, his mouth shines glossed and slick. Ben wonders if his hair's askew from the strength of her grip. But more than anything, the tension building in his gut boils over to a heat he can't ignore. He's rigid to the point of ache, his thoughts are scattered by his racing pulse. And the need to be **inside her** becomes too much to put off anymore.

"You gonna come real good for me again?"

Her lips part beneath widened eyes. She smooths away a lock of hair stuck to her temple, peers down at the mess she's made of her sheets. Ben rises to his feet, plants his hands on the bed to force her to look up.

"I want to feel you come on my cock," he says, jerking off again. "W- Want to see how good your little cunt will take it in —"

Rey blushes deeply, glances between her legs again. The vibrator's been slowly sliding out on its own, leaving another damp stripe on the bed. She pushes out the last bit under Ben's gaze, biting her lip with a hint of shame. 

"That's right," he murmurs, increasing his pace. Never in a million years did he think he'd be seeing this. "You want me real hard and deep?"

Rey's voice matches her shaking hands, moving the dildo out of the way. "Y- Yeah —"

"Just like you imagine?"

"Yeah…"

Ben is so turned on he can't think, shocked that she hasn't moved or tried to escape. A tiny part of him still won't accept that she wants him, even with her limbs & cunt spread wide. He smudges his tip with his thumb, rests his other hand on her knee. Notices the little _oh_ her mouth makes looking at his cock, pointed hard over her body like a blade. He leans his hips forward for her to gawk more, his dark hair falling round his cheekbones when he stares down at his prey.

"Are you on anything?"

"Obviously." She gestures to the nightstand. "And they're in there."

He blinks. Right. She's correct to assume he didn't bring a condom for catsitting. Ben rummages around the top drawer and keeps his gaze on Rey, too stupefied by his lust to actually look at what he's doing. BB scratches at the door. Ben's fingers locate a foil square. He rips off the corner with his teeth. The cat meows and scampers away. 

"Ben —"

He pulls out the sheath, tosses the wrapper behind him. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about me saying to you?"

The question is posed so… innocently. The dim lamplight softens her skin and prurient gaze. He unrolls the condom silently, using these seconds to determine his response. To decide how honest he wants to be.

"You really want to know?"

Her chest rises with another deep breath, working up the courage to say,

"I do."

_Fuck it —_

Her assent unleashes his primal instincts, his desire to overpower her and take her into a dark cave. Rey gasps when he clasps her ankles, falls on her back when drags her roughly to the edge of the bed.

"I think about you saying you want to come with me inside you." Ben hitches her closer, repositioning her limbs effortlessly. "Telling me to go harder and pull your hair on your hands & knees."

He pushes his thigh against her cunt, still hot and slick from her climax. Her face changes and his insides twist telling her a second time,

"I think about you begging for my cock."

He feels a blush staining his own cheeks despite his confident tone. Rey shuts her eyes and rocks her hips, rubbing her clit against his leg.

She whispers, "P- Please, Ben, I…"

His heartbeat races with anticipation. Fuck, he can't wait anymore —

"Please, what?"

"Will you please fuck me already?"

For a moment his stomach drops. Until he sees the toothy devilish smile brightening her face, lifting his mood instantly. Ben swoops down and hooks her knees.

"You fucking little tease —"

And he splits her wide, grabs his cock to smear the head over her clit and guide it lower to her entry. The tip bumps against her borders, opens them gently when he pushes in.

"Ben…"

His jaw drops watching the first inch disappear inside her, all his focus honed on where their bodies meet. Rey arches her back, and he shudders filling her slowly, her cunt blooming to accept his length.

"Oh fuck," she moans, clenching reflexively.

"Just like that," he says, struggling to keep a steady pace.

But he manages until he's swallowed to his base. Rey exhales carefully, craning her neck to see. He barely dips out before burying himself deeper. She winces when he taps against where she ends.

"Fuck," he grunts. "You feel so good around my cock —"

Rey twists to seat him comfortably. "It's so —"

She gasps, stops mid-breath when he thrusts again. He grins at her bewildered expression, starts rolling his hips at an even pace.

"Better?" he murmurs.

Rey trembles. "B- Better…"

Ben stays standing, his grip already slipping from her knees. He gawks at her bouncing tits. At how her cunt glazes his length. At her scrunched freckled nose and half-lidded gaze. He memorizes the way she bobs on his cock and tenses her abs while fisting the sheets. Rey starts talking before long,

"It's so big —"

Fuck, he loves hearing it. "And you're taking it so good —"

She likes that. Balances on her elbows to grind into him faster, shifting how he fits. Her cunt seems to strain to keep him in, the angle increasing the friction and straining him quickly. Seeing her crumpled and whining around his cock makes him feel huge, unstoppable, like he's claiming a prize meant for a king. Ben tries to keep it together — (reminds himself she did come already) (just in case) (don't fuck this up) (oh god) —

"More," she moans.

He shoves her up the mattress to crawl onto the bed, pinning her beneath him to fuck her with his weight. She pants,

"Harder —"

And bends her legs back to ease him in more, narrowing her entry. Ben kisses her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, anywhere his lips can touch. She uses her teeth on his skin, drags her nails down his back, leaves behind marks for him to treasure when he's home alone & wide awake. His voice shakes next to her ear,

"Is it like you imagined?"

"Ben —"

"Having me inside you?"

He runs his nose through her hair, feels her nod against the tip. Their bodies rock faster, the mattress bouncing to assist. The bed knocks the nightstand at the bottom, scrapes loudly against the wall. Rey writhes and pants under his broad frame, her cunt making slippery noises like percussion beneath their slapping skin. The room stinks of their sweat, echoes their sounds, and he hears the pitch change in Rey's tone:

"Ben, I'm —"

_She's getting close._

Rey hugs his sides with her knees, taking him deeper. All of her squeezes down, intensifying the pressure to bring him nearer to release. His arms hurt, his legs wobble, but he can't let go. Not now, not when he can make sure this is a fuck she'll never forget. Ben huffs,

"You love being full of my cock?"

He rises just enough to see her twisted features, her forehead shining with exertion. She nods quickly.

"Yes —"

"You gonna come with me inside you?"

"Ben, I —"

He's blinded to everything but the tension coiling in his hips, determined to hear her cry out his praises once more. Fuck, he wants to come so badly, concentrates on staving himself off.

"I've wanted to come inside you for so long," he tells her, gritting his teeth.

"Oh god —"

He barely knows what he says, can barely think. "Wanted to feel you soak my cock and see the faces you make when you're taking it so good for me —"

"Ben, I'm —"

Whether it's him or the circumstances or the gravity of their crossed boundary, she's desperate and scratching and leaving more spots on the sheets. Ben thrusts rougher and the furniture bangs faster and Rey's mouth drops open when she says,

"I'm gonna come so hard on your cock, I'm —"

"Fuck, I'm so close," he replies, broadcasting the fast approaching inevitability.

"Me too, Ben, I'm —"

"You gonna tighten up hard and let me come real good and deep?"

"Oh god, yes, I'm —"

"You're gonna come for me again?"

"Fuck, Ben, I —"

And she does, rutting on his base and crying out his name. Her second orgasm is stronger than the first, making her moan like an animal in heat. Her wetness streaks their legs, her tongue finds his mouth. Ben keeps pumping to heighten the sensation on his cock, choking on his breaths when her lower half bears down:

"Come inside me, Ben —"

**FUCK —**

His mind blanks. The heat coiling in his pelvis snaps and springs free. He burrows the head of his cock as deep as it will go, spilling heavily into the condom and pretending it's her skin. A warmth swarms his limbs and circuits through his veins. His vision swims. Ben collapses on top of Rey from sheer exhaustion and relief. His legs shake and his lips tremble kissing her forehead.

"Rey…"

Her cheeks hollow with shallow breaths as he comes down, slotted inside her cunt and crushing her with his weight. She pulses around him lightly, instinctively, their body synced together for these final moments before he has to leave. His thoughts return like an electric shock.

That really happened.

He's almost too stunned to hear her cough,

"Uff, Ben, you —"

"Oh —"

He balances on his hands to get off her. Rey inhales through her nose, her sticky chest rising visibly.

"You're big," she repeats. Her gaze trails down his pecs, to his pelvis still hitched to hers. "In a good way."

Her eyes snap up to meet his and that goofy fucking grin brightens her face again. Ben's core relaxes, he stares down at her hair spread like a halo on the crinkled sheets. At her perky little tits. At her still beaming like she's happy to be with him. Ben rests his palm on her sternum for a couple seconds to feel her heartbeat slow.

"Wow," he manages —

**clop clop clop**

Both of them look at the door.

"Mreowr!

**clop clop clop**

"I'm okay, BB!" Rey replies in a singsong voice. "I promise!"

That satisfies the creature. The knocking stops.

"Rwrr…"

BB skitters away. Rey and Ben look at one another simultaneously, assessing their messed hair and scratched shoulders.

They burst out laughing. 

Ben slides out and lets himself show his joy, kisses her madly before flopping onto his back. Rey turns on her side, rests her cheek on his chest. Drapes her arm across his middle while he circles her waist. She snuggles to get comfortable, he sniffs her hair and marvels at how —

"You fit perfectly," Ben murmurs, pecking the top of her head.

"So do you."

Ben chuckles and sighs, peeks down at the condom dangling off his limp cock. Rey kisses his bicep and says,

"Thanks for catsitting."

"Anytime."

He means it. Especially if it ends like that. BB meows at the door again and Ben comments,

"He's really attached to you."

Takes a second for her to get it. "Oh. Yeah. BB's… protective. Sometimes even jumps on the bed when —"

Rey sits up, straddles his stomach. "Well. You get what I mean." She raises a finger. "One sec."

The mattress squeaks when she leaves the bed. Ben spots a raised patch on her shoulder where he gnawed a little too excitedly. A couple of pink marks trail her neck, another pair bruise her rear. She pats down her hair, turns to Ben.

"That was fun."

"We should do it again sometime," he deadpans.

She snickers. "Oh, we will be."

And Rey exits to the bathroom, shuts the unseen door. Ben grunts sitting up, examines the scratches on his arms. Holy shit. That happened. He has to remind himself twice more, even as he unrolls the used condom and tosses it in the wastebasket by the desk.

"Meow."

Ben looks up. BB plops beside his feet, licking his paw and pretending Ben isn't there. Water runs through the pipes, warbling in the walls like the nighttime traffic passing by that sidewalk two weeks ago.

"Guess I should be thanking you," Ben comments.

He remembers freezing when he held Rey's shoulder, from both the wind and his nerves. But it's better he chickened out then and confirmed their mutual attraction now.

He eyes his sweater piled against the headboard. The shower runs in the other room. Rey calls out,

"Just washing up. Could use some company."

Ben goes to join her eagerly. He steps around the cat and warns,

"Might have to start getting used to me."

BB crooks his tail and darts under the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you are feeling well and staying safe. Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theselittlefics)
> 
> Links below:
> 
> [Force Bond Metaphysics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/theselittlethings_sw_oneshots) (oneshot collection) — feat. all 1/1 explicit canonverse fics, variety of kinks/tags for your enjoyment
> 
> [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489) (completed longread) — post-tlj canonverse horror story: feat. a Rey struggling with the Dark Side of the Force and the darkness within, a fractured Resistance haunted by a ghostly presence on Kashyyyk, Rey and Kylo camping, lots of intense kinky smut, ending is not exactly happy but both alive & together with potential opportunity
> 
> [Love In the Time of Covid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135587/chapters/55363939) (WIP, 7/8) — modern au: "Flights are grounded on Rey's way to the airport. A week-long mandatory lockdown begins in thirteen hours, throwing her in a race against the clock to reach her grandfather's cabin. She meets a dark handsome stranger looking for a ride to an exit on her way up north, who turns out to be as lost & lonely as she... and then they were quarantined."
> 
> [Until The Very End of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291218/chapters/48102949) (WIP, 9/18) — spooky & sexy modern day Force Bond story: "Two strangers keep seeing one another despite a thousand miles between them. They grow closer exploring this shared secret, drawn by a darkness that guides their impulses and dreams. But as strange things start to happen around them, it looks more like their chance encounter and bond may not be random at all. And opens a path to an ancient magic that has intentions of its own..."
> 
> [The Darkness Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919801/chapters/52318333) (WIP, 7/?) — The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo Fanfic Novelization. Now featuring: a coherent plot/canon, alive Ben Solo, and gratuitous sex. 
> 
> [Works Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/works)
> 
> Thank you again ❤


End file.
